Ropes and Chains
by Shien Shao
Summary: AU. An escaped convict joins up with his gang, and they've got their sights set on Kagome Higurashi. She discovers she's a powerful Miko reincarnated, and is needed in Inuyasha's motley crew.
1. Outwitted

. . Ropes and Chains . . . . . . . . . . . . Chapter one: Fugitive . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Angry footsteps pounded down the linoleum floors, obviously with great importance.  
  
The noise- not unlike a herd of wildebeest- belonged to a built- looking man with gray speckling his beard and mustache. He followed an intensely bright hallway to the end, where there was a door, leading into a dim corridor.  
  
Without hesitation, he kicked the door open with cold fury, although his face was carefully schooled against emotion.  
  
As before, he briskly made his way down the corridor, stopping midway, and opened a door to his left.  
  
The occupants of the room had been shuffling about, but now, were frozen in a strangled silence.  
  
The man surveyed the group with eagle eyes.  
  
A tense silence followed.  
  
He seemed impatient. . . . "Well?!" He shouted, startling the people with a jump. "Are you all going to tell me exactly what happened, or are you just going to stand there all day??"  
  
At once, the room buzzed to life again.  
  
A squat woman with dark sunglasses approached him.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Follow me please."  
  
The woman was old, and he could tell by the way she walked. He sighed inwardly, and a note to fire her soon wrote and stored itself neatly away into his filing cabinets others called the squishy mass between his ears.  
  
She led him into a dank room, more like broom closet, where the only source of lighting was a lone light bulb that hung from a string attached to the ceiling.  
  
In the very center of the room, a large table groaned under its weight. Folders upon folders of paperwork and reports were stacked on it and pushed to the side in a tottering pile.  
  
Copies of fingerprints, criminal records, court hearings lay strewn about. But what was most eye-catching was a set of photographs with a convict, holding a card with numbers and letters printed on it.  
  
This convict did not look too happy, although, come-to-think-of-it, criminal prisoners never had anything to smile about.  
  
He looked frighteningly worse than any other, and appeared as though he were in the middle of a particularly nasty snarl.  
  
The old woman spoke again, her voice old and creaky.  
  
"Here Mr. Kidaki, is everything you requested, even the blueprints to the compound."  
  
"Thank you, Kaede. Now, what I really want to know is HOW did he get out? What happened to those state-of-the-art motion sensors, careful watch-guards, and barbed wire and guard dogs waiting outside??"  
  
The old woman looked a bit sheepish.  
  
"Well Sir, that's exactly what we can't figure out. No securities were breached, or alarms set off.it was if he had just.vanished!"  
  
Mr. Kidaki was clearly not happy about this. After all the hard work he had gone through, he had personally made sure that his high- security prison was top-notch.  
  
All it took was some punk "mysteriously" escaping, and his whole reputation would be completely tarnished. . . "What are you suggesting, Kaede?"  
  
"Well, sir-" she peered around as if to make sure no one was listening, although they were alone in the room, "-I myself think it's been some kinda.magic."  
  
Kidaki stared at her for an odd moment, before cutting cruelly at her words.  
  
"Magic?? Why, You surely must be older than I thought, you senile old toad! That is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard of!! I don't have time for this nonsense. I will go speak about the escape with someone in his or her right mind! I'm afraid you're out of a job if you think there's such a thing as 'magic'!"  
  
And with that, he left the room angrily, his boots audible still from a distance.  
  
"Oh ye of little faith." crooned a smooth voice after him. "There be more magic around ye than ye are fit to understand."  
  
She straightened her wizened form.  
  
"Shippo?" she called softly into the shadows.  
  
"Yes?" A young voice answered.  
  
"I think it time to leave. Miroku has 'helped' I daresay. We should be meeting him shortly."  
  
"Kay."  
  
A normal boy hopped up onto Kaede's shoulder, except on second look, the little boy fell very short of normal.  
  
He had scruffy orange hair, swept back out of his eyes, little pointed ears, tiny cat-like fangs, and most curiously, a very bushy tail. He had almost looked like an extremely large squirrel.  
  
With a small pop, the two disappeared from sight completely. . . . . . . . . . . . . 0_0  
  
"We're here!" cried a motherly voice.  
  
It seems as though a small family had opened up a portal to the past, or what may be an old, old apartment.  
  
It was very dusty, giving the impression it had not been used in years.  
  
A teenage girl, a small boy, an old man, and the girl's mother stared at the ramshackle apartment, though only one of their faces had been the least bit optimistic.  
  
"But, we're living here?"  
  
The mother nodded. "It may be small, old, and needs touch-up work, but the important thing is that it's affordable." . . The others nodded in understanding, and went to inspect other rooms.  
  
The girl though, felt extremely rebellious.  
  
She had to leave the only home she had known, all her friends, and a great school, all so that they could live in this stupid closet of an apartment.  
  
In time, all her anger ebbed away; only leaving exhausted loneliness in its wake.  
  
The girl felt so close to despair. All she had loved, taken away from her.  
  
Why did bad things always happen to her!!?? . . . . The girl sat in a quiet corner, brooding for some time before her mother hadn't noticed her.  
  
"Kagome dear? Dinner's almost ready, could you and Souta wash up?"  
  
"Yes Mom." Came the empty reply. . . . . After dinner, the family talked about how much they missed the Sunset Shrine. They think it had hit the Grandfather the hardest, because the shrine had been in his family for countless generations.  
  
Kagome listened with deadened interest.  
  
Grandfather was wailing about the un-appeased spirits and demons back at the shrine, and now that the family had neglected them, they would plague the Higurashis with eternal bad luck.  
  
'Too late!' thought Kagome bitterly.  
  
Her life was already bad enough, even without angry spirits roaming about. She certainly didn't think it could make things any worse. . . . . . But, Kagome Higurashi was in for a 'very' pleasant surprise at how her life could possibly turn further. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Well, should I stop?  
  
No, praps not. . . . . . . . . . A frantic figure ambled all but leisurely through the city streets, desperately trying to find a place to hide before they found him again.  
  
Not that he was afraid of any gun toting, stuck up humans, because normally, he was a demon.  
  
Yes! He was a mighty and powerful dog demon that goes by the name of Inuyasha.  
  
Well, normally he was a demon - er - 'half' demon to be technical.  
  
Normally.  
  
It just so happened that tonight, he was one of the stinking rat- carcasses that were chasing him down.  
  
Tonight happened to be the full moon.  
  
The absolute and only fear of Inuyasha the great.  
  
On the night of the full moon, Inuyasha is completely stripped of his demon powers, and left to survive on his own as a stinking *human*.  
  
He spat in disgust.  
  
Humans ruin everything. They should be just wiped out, so that the demons shrouded in disguises and secrecy would finally be able to be the open public, without any human persecuting them for what they are.  
  
Well, a far-fetched dream, but a dream nonetheless.  
  
But right now, Inuyasha had to focus his attentions on hiding in an empty trashcan. As revolting as it may sound to be swimming in human garbage, it was what he had to do to survive.  
  
Even with his weak human ears he could hear the sirens coming closer, searching for him.  
  
He looked at the rows of trash containers, hoping to spot an empty one.  
  
No.no.there!  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as his human legs would allow, and he reached the empty trashcan. Quickly, he stole a glance at the looming apartment complex above him.  
  
No one would mind.  
  
Carefully, Inuyasha climbed into the plastic bin, enormously glad it had not been used yet, and waited for the sirens to pass. Eventually they did, and only when he was sure he heard nothing, did he climb back out.  
  
Once more, Inuyasha craned his neck to look at the shabby apartment house.  
  
Only one floor of lights were on.  
  
He did not know what, but something had triggered his memory of having supposed to meet with Kaede. She said she had something special for him to do this time.  
  
He tried to ask her of it, but she only revealed that it would be right when the time came.  
  
She may have confused the hell out of him, but still, she *did* protect him, and for that, he owed him his gratitude. . . . . Inuyasha, deciding it was too late, he looked for some kind of lodgings.  
  
"To bed in shame, to rise in glory" . . . And with that, the street didn't get to look at anything nearly as interesting as Inuyasha . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . So...what do you think? My last fic was a complete bomb, so I decided to try and write another one.  
  
Review please questions, comments, concerns and constructive criticism welcome! . . . Shien Shao. 


	2. A horrible discovery

It was a serene morning in Tokyo, with the streets devoid of sound except for the occasional stray cat flitting through the shadows in search of any scrap of sustenance.  
  
A particularly scruffy-looking apartment building suddenly awoke with action, as its inhabitants struggled to greet the new day.  
  
Though, one wasn't feeling in the mood to greet anything except maybe her foot on someone's behind if she was disturbed. The sleeping monster gurgled in her lair, silently awaiting intruders.  
  
Hurried footsteps stomped towards the door.  
  
CREEEEEAAK  
  
"Kagome! What are you still doing in bed? You're going to be late for your first day of school!"  
  
The writhing mass of comforter grunted.  
  
Kagome's head popped out from beneath the covers. "I don't care!" she wailed miserably. "I don't want to meet new people! I hate this place!!"  
  
She was quite passionate despite the exhaustion dragging her down.  
  
"Now, now. Once you give Tokyo a chance I'm sure you'll like it! There's nothing wrong with having friends! Get out of bed now, or I'll have to make an issue out of this."  
  
Kagome decided to comply. She had only seen her mother furiously angry once, and it had terrified her.  
  
She was walking home from school with Souta, who was about eight.  
  
**********  
  
Souta spotted Kohaku, the little brother of Kagome's friend Sango. Souta ran up to Kohaku, and they proceeded to talk about the latest trading card game in excited voices.  
  
Sango laughed at the two, and waved over Kagome.  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
"Hi Sango!" she replied cheerfully.  
  
"So, what do you think about that project Mitsuhito assigned?"  
  
Kagome's expression darkened. "Ooh! I hate him! His projects force us to work nights! I feel like I'm being educated in a labor camp sometimes." She muttered.  
  
"Me too."  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
"Lotsa homework tonight."  
  
"Yeah. Me and Kohaku should head home, we've got cleaning duty." Sango made an ugly face.  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
After saying their goodbyes, both girls turned to their younger sibling, only to find said boys had vanished.  
  
The girls looked up and down the streets, in search of Souta and Kohaku. They were gone.  
  
Kagome started to panic.  
  
Thoughts of Souta mutilated in some alley kept flashing through her mind, and her chest constricted painfully. Where did he go? What if she didn't find him again? What would her mother do to her?  
  
Hours passed and the girls were frantic. They decided on the only option left.  
  
If they couldn't find the boys themselves, maybe the police could. But neither of them had a cell phone, which meant, *gulp* they had to go home.  
  
If Sango and Kagome had been afraid to tell their families they were short of a child, they were not off the mark. Kagome's mother flew into a fit of rage, screaming and crying about how she would never see her son again, as did Sango's grandmother.  
  
Kagome's mother called the police, and the search began.  
  
But, only about ten minutes after they started, they found two boys, sitting alone in the nearby park, trading cards and chatting happily.  
  
The police returned Kohaku and Souta to their homes, and the worrying ceased. But the lump in Kagome's throat had not dissolved. Her mother had never before made her feel as ashamed and guilt-filled as that day.  
  
Kagome rushed to Souta the instant that the police had knocked on the door, hugging him and crying. She straightened up and looked him fiercely in the eye.  
  
"Didn't you hear me and Sango call your names?"  
  
Souta shook his head innocently.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're safe! Thank you officer!" She nodded towards the man in blue. He tipped his hat and walked back down the steps.  
  
"Kagome...?" Souta asked in a weak voice.  
  
"What?" she sounded worried. Was he hurt?  
  
He put his hand on his stomach. "I'm hungry."  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped, and she sweat-dropped, but made him Oden nonetheless.  
  
************** Ever since that day, Kagome swore silently to protect her brother at all costs.  
  
Bright flashing intruded her memories.  
  
Ah, the sun! What a beautiful flower in the morning sky, what a...piece of crap!! .. .. .. .. .. .. Finally managing to drag herself out of bed, and down to breakfast, Kagome "greeted" the new day.  
  
Her mother was bustling around the tiny kitchen, fixing Kagome and Souta pancakes and eggs.  
  
Her grandfather was seated at the small wooden table, reading his tabloids. Bold red lettering caught Kagome's eye.  
  
" UNSTOPPABLE DEMON LOOSE FROM PRISON; DEMONIC POWERS KILLED COUNTLESS."  
  
Kagome snorted. Demons? Yeah right! She had a better chance of seeing a demon than finding out she was the long lost princess of some lord in the North.  
  
Then, she couldn't help but admire the lifestyle a princess would enjoy.  
  
"Kagome dear? Could you please take this trash out?" Mrs. Higurashi pointed to an overstuffed white glad-bag.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Sure mom."  
  
She dragged that bag all the way down three flights, and the smell starting to rub off on her.  
  
Bleck!!  
  
.. After much toil, she pushed the rickety wooden door open, and, THUNK, THUNK, THUNK...down the steps of the stoop.  
  
She lifted the heavy bag and deposited it in the enormous blue dumpster. Somewhere, a rip in the bag must have occurred, because there was now a slight downpour of fish juice splashing down the front of her school uniform.  
  
Kagome groaned.  
  
"Lovely!"  
  
"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew..." she chanted as she made to go back inside, but a flash of white made her do a double take.  
  
She looked towards the sidewalk of the next building.  
  
"Wow..." she breathed.  
  
Sitting there, grooming itself, was a stunningly beautiful Siamese cat. It was a creamy milk color, with its face, legs, and tail tapering off into a dark black.  
  
"So pretty!"  
  
Suddenly, the cat looked up at her, revealing piercing crimson eyes.  
  
It studied her curiously, and Kagome could've sworn that those eyes held a dainty intelligence.  
  
She had a feeling that this was no ordinary street cat.  
  
"C'mere kitty kitty!" she called softly.  
  
It took a sniff of her, undoubtedly acknowledging the fish juice soaked into Kagome's blouse. It slowly padded towards her with a silky glide, but halfway, decided the better of itself, and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
For once in her life, Kagome was certain about something.  
  
She couldn't let this cat get away.  
  
"No! Don't go!"  
  
She quickly followed the cat, as it led her into a network of streets and alleyways. Left turn, right turn, another left...Kagome was beginning to wonder if she would be able to find home again, but that thought was pushed to the back of her mind, to be pondered after the cat was in her arms.  
  
Not even the thought that it might have an owner crossed her mind, so was her fervor of getting to that beautiful animal.  
  
The cat stopped, as did Kagome.  
  
She vaguely noticed the surrounding dark of the shady alley.  
  
The cat turned to look at her, but a shuffle from the shadows made its head snap to face that direction.  
  
'Just a mouse.'  
  
But she never saw the pair of eyes the cat was looking at.  
  
It turned its head to meet her gaze.  
  
"Meow!"  
  
'So CUTE!!!"  
  
The cat ran suddenly and leaped into her arms, purring, and rubbing its face all over her. Kagome was taken by surprise in this action, but hugged the cat warmly anyways.  
  
She looked down at the walking oreo cookie.  
  
"I wonder if you have an owner?"  
  
Kagome's natural reasoning made itself a valid point. 'If it DID have an owner, the cat would have some kind of collar and identification.'  
  
'But Buyo doesn't have any.'  
  
'well, the worst that could happen is that there would be "missing" posters up after you had taken it home.'  
  
"True. I'll just take you home, and...return you if you have an owner. If not, then you get to have infinite Nine Lives for the rest of your nine lives!"  
  
The cat meowed happily.  
  
"Hmm...what should I name you?"  
  
Kagome's mind flitted through cat names that would properly suit the Siamese.  
  
"How about...Yumi?"  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Okay. Let's take you home to meet the family."  
  
The Siamese looked back to the shadows uncertainly, and locked eyes with green ones. After a reassuring nod, the eyes disappeared into the depths of the dark.  
  
******* "Wow!! She's so pretty!"  
  
"Neat!"  
  
Obviously, Souta and Grandpa were smitten with the kitten (rhyming fun! ^_^), but Kagome's mother looked hesitant.  
  
"Now, Kagome, you know we don't have much room for animals."  
  
"But we've got Buyo! What harm is one more? Besides, she's smaller than him anyway."  
  
"Pleeeeease?"  
  
Kagome's mother frowned at three pairs of pleading eyes.  
  
Her expression lifted, and she sighed. "If it makes a mess, YOU are cleaning it up Kagome!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Cheers chorused throughout the family room.  
  
+++++++  
  
In the course of a few days, there were no 'missing' posters, no worried owners looking for their cat. Kagome was extremely glad to keep Yumi. One day, she got the idea of teaching Yumi "tricks". She spent the next few days as an animal trainer.  
  
Kagome noticed that Yumi seemed to learn extremely quickly. Kagome could tell her to sit, lie down, rollover, and handshake! The girl wondered if the cat was raised by dogs, because maybe it thought it was one. Strange.  
  
But everything that seemed odd was nothing compared to how Yumi never left Kagome's side. Ever. Seriously. She would follow her everywhere, sleep curled up next to her, eat on the table with her, and she even followed Kagome to school and waited for her there, despite Kagome's many protests for Yumi to 'go home'.  
  
It's like the cat was protecting her or something.  
  
Kagome only hoped Yumi wouldn't get hit by a car on their way to school, or back.  
  
But, she had to admit; it was kind of nice to have someone to talk to again. If she didn't have Yumi, she would still be alone and miserable, and without friends.  
  
No Sango, no Miroku, no Yura, no Kouga...  
  
Life here sure was lonely, and Tokyo was a very mean city. Everyone always had to be somewhere, always flaunting their authority and pushing people out of the way.  
  
Back where she lived, people were slow-moving and friendly. Everyone knew everyone, and if they didn't, they were very polite.  
  
The more Kagome thought about it, the more she decided she hated these arrogant people with their arrogant "ooh, look-at-me-I'm-rich-and- important" lifestyle. But, hey...she might as well get used to it, because it didn't look like they would have enough money to move home anytime soon.  
  
She sighed deeply.  
  
'Stupid banks!'  
  
They were so heartless: only cared about money and themselves. They would throw a struggling, broken family out on the streets because of their gay interest prices.  
  
Kagome silently reminded herself not to ever be a banker when she grew up. Oh, earning tons of money is fine, if you're dead boring, that is.  
  
In terms of a career for herself, Kagome had her sights on a more exciting job, like...a police officer or something. But nothing too gory: she felt queasy even thinking about blood.  
  
+++++  
  
Kagome and Yumi waited at the busy intersection they crossed every day on the way to school.  
  
Bustling, angry people here and there, cars honking rudely, exhaust smoke fogging up the atmosphere, the routine sights. Kagome looked to her left, than right. On the left, a corner coffee shop stood, shadowing the alley next to it.  
  
She was feeling very sleepy this morning, and decided a nice latte would be just the thing to bring her around. Avoiding speeding bikers and cars, she crossed the street and entered the shop.  
  
"Nine please"  
  
Kagome picked out the foamiest looking coffee, and paid the man.  
  
5.99!!??  
  
Jeez! Coffee was expensive nowadays.  
  
Kagome took a look at her watch, and saw how little time there was left until first bell rang.  
  
She rushed out the door, though careful not to spill her molten lava, Yumi padding daintily after her.  
  
"Hey girly" a scratchy voice said to her right, which scared her, and caused her to drop the coffee cup, spilling all of its contents.  
  
"Noooo!" she wailed, mourning the foamy pick-me-up.  
  
She turned angrily to see two men leering at her.  
  
"What?!" she shouted. Yumi's ears turned back and she hissed softly.  
  
"Lookin' pritty taday."  
  
And odd feeling throbbed in her stomach.  
  
"How's about you come have fun with us?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. 'just walk away, walk away Kag...' "N-no, thank you, I need to get to school."  
  
She turned around, but before she could take a step, an iron hand gripped her shoulder, and roughly spun her around to face them. "I don't take no for an answer!" Yumi did NOT look like she liked this man touching her owner.  
  
Blind panic rose quickly in Kagome's throat, and she was too scared to scream. She closed her eyes, preparing for the worst, because if she struggled, the man might beat her. She had heard some gruesome stories before...tears pricked the corners of her eyes.  
  
"ROOOAAARR!"  
  
'What was THAT?'  
  
Suddenly, the grip on her arm slackened, and she opened her eyes to see the man covered in bloody scratches. No, more than scratches, they were like enormous rips in his flesh!  
  
Kagome incredulously looked down at Yumi, who sniffed haughtily at the man.  
  
Kagome had a feeling this was NOT an ordinary cat!  
  
As bacteria seeped into his wounds, the man started to howl with pain, which alerted the rest of the members of his group. When they saw their fellow in pain, they came to help him.  
  
Big mistake...  
  
It seemed somewhere deep inside herself, Kagome felt the warmth of growing courage.  
  
Another man looked in her direction and narrowed his eyes.  
  
It all seemed to happen in slow motion:  
  
He came at her, aiming to grab her neck to immobilize her. But somehow, she was ready for him. Just as he came within her arms' length, he grabbed her arm, almost jerking her off her feet.  
  
She wasn't expecting that.  
  
"Noooo!"  
  
In a last-ditch effort, she reached out her hand to slap his face and turned her head. What she was expecting was for him to just ignore the sting and knock her unconscious.  
  
She peeked at the man.  
  
But instead of seeing him, she saw an intense flash of pinkish light, and the man was thrown backwards. Kagome felt as though energy was rushing through her hand, an oddly hot experience. Her hand felt like it had been stuck in a fire. And then, it was quiet. The alley was dark again.  
  
WHOA!  
  
She swayed slightly and regained her balance.  
  
'What happened??'  
  
Kagome stared at the man she had "thrown" back, and with a sickening jolt, she realized he was dead, with a fist-sized hole in his chest that blood was pouring from.  
  
Murder. Murderer.  
  
Her eyes widened and she stepped back.  
  
"I'm a murderer!"  
  
Besides the one she...killed, there were two other men lying lifeless among the concrete, both were bloody and their clothing had been torn to tatters.  
  
What remained of the men gaped at their fallen comrades, looking extremely frightened. Their shocked gaze shifted from the murderous cat, to her murderous owner. They decided they did not want what looked to be a hole through their heart, or a tiger's plaything, so, naturally, they scattered like the squirming vermin they were.  
  
The alley was uncomfortably quiet, but Kagome's head was uncontrollably raging. Hundreds of questions jostled around painfully, and her head filled to the brink of explosion. Her face held a ghostly white look, and it seemed as if she were about to vomit.  
  
'Dead?! What happened?! What was that light?! WHY are those other men all torn up?! Did Yumi do that?! What IS she?! What am I?!?!?!'  
  
Slowly, slowly, she gathered her thoughts and collected her courage.  
  
'Due to the previous events, Kagome Higurashi will not be attending school today.'  
  
More important things to think about, Kagome decided that school was the least of her worries currently.  
  
Kagome peered at Yumi with emotion filled eyes.  
  
Gratitude. Confusion. Curiosity.  
  
"Thank you, Yumi." She told her loyal friend softly.  
  
She didn't know what kind of creature Yumi was, or where she came from, but she would always love the little thing with all her heart.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"So..."  
  
Kagome looked down at herself. Through the whole ordeal, her uniform had gotten only a few wrinkles.  
  
And she did the only things she could do.  
  
She tenderly lifted Yumi into her arms and walked out of the alley with her head held high. She refused that any sort of lowlife would have any effect on her. She was supposed to be strong for her family, and that's just what she was going to do.  
  
When her back was turned, a pair of green eyes emerged from the dark. They caught Yumi's red ones.  
  
Kagome stopped to pick up her purse, and tie her shoe, putting Yumi down. Yumi and the green eyes had a silent conversation. Yumi looked away, and the green eyed face grinned.  
  
"C'mon Yumi."  
  
With one last look at the shadows, Yumi turned and closely followed the heels of her beloved owner.  
  
Alone, the green eyes surveyed the crime scene the girl had left behind.  
  
"Very good, Kagome, very good"  
  
A clawed hand waved over the bodies, and they collapsed and dissolved into miniscule particles, floated up, and were carried away by a warm gust of wind.  
  
"How bout that, eh?" A wild, growling voice sounded from behind the eyes.  
  
"Did better'n I thought."  
  
The eyes turned back to find a scraggly young man leaning against the brick wall, his face pallid and silver hair matted, but looking highly amused.  
  
"I told you she would Inuyasha."  
  
He frowned.  
  
"Oh yeah? What about that 'oh, I hope she doesn't die' crap earlier? Jeez Shippo! I do know a Miko when I see one!"  
  
Shippo looked at the retreating back of Kagome and the white fluff of Yumi.  
  
"Who's that cat she's got with her?"  
  
Shippo smiled.  
  
"That cat, is Kirara. I put an illusion on her so she could protect Kagome without drawing too much attention."  
  
"Well, she almost did! Twice, she broke that illusion of yours. It was lucky Kagome hadn't seen both times, or we would have had some problems! It was just lucky you were here to put it back on quickly."  
  
Shippo sighed.  
  
"Well I'm sorry if Kirara just wants to protect Kagome! You have to remember that Kagome has just awoken. Kirara just knew that she wouldn't be strong on her own!"  
  
"Feh! Yumi's her name now? Bet she just loves that!"  
  
"She doesn't seem to mind it too much. Besides, it's better than being called 'fluffy'. Just think of what Sesshoumaru has to deal with!"  
  
Inuyasha's face darkened at the mention of his snobby half-brother. "Yeah."  
  
Shippo's ears perked.  
  
"Come on, let's go. Kaede wants to talk to us."  
  
Suddenly, the two figures disappeared with a quiet poof, and all order was restored.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Whew! That chapter was extremely long for me!  
  
I hope you guys review, because this is just ridiculous! If I spend days typing up a chapter, I want at least SOME people to tell me how I did! Please???  
  
Well, don't know what else to say.  
  
In case some of you were wondering, the whole gang of guys was just an illusion created by Shippo. And yes, when the rest of them ran away, they disappeared also with Shippo's wave of the hand.  
  
Any questions? Comments? Concerns? Review!  
  
I know this story isn't popular, but I'm trying my best!  
  
If enough people review, I'll put in some fluff. I wasn't planning on having any mushiness in this story, but hey, I might be persuaded.  
  
See you til next time!  
  
Regards, Shien Shao (the marvelous Madame Mim!)  
  
( I just love the animated Disney movie: The Sword and the Stone!!! It's thee best, and hilarious!!!)  
  
I think I'll call myself the marvelous Madame Mim...  
  
: D 


End file.
